<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedtime by Zirigosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288282">Bedtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa'>Zirigosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville reads Mary Alice a bedtime story, and Audrey finds the two asleep in their daughter's bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts">skydrew</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was busy watching him for minutes, her eyes grew more and more tired and she fought against this feeling, not to sleep away.<br/>
To still be able to watch him taking care of his plants, as she sat on the couch, snuggled in her blanket, legs pulled up.<br/>
Rey watched him gently spraying water on the leaves of his plants, carefully, cutting away some of the parts, while gently humming a melody she knew too well.<br/>
Her eyes grew wearier and wearier until she finally closed them, still hearing the noises, his steps, the gentle hum…</p><p>Neville didn’t notice it at first, he glanced at his wife every now and then, smiling at her, as she returned the smile rather tired.<br/>
This time however she fell asleep, still with a soft smile on her lips, tucked into her blanket. He walked over to her, making sure she was all comfortable and cozy, as he slowly bowed down to kiss her hair.<br/>
„You deserve this rest, my love.“ He whispered, lovingly caressing through over her hair. </p><p>As he turned back to his plants, he could hear footsteps on the floor, small little feet that came closer…</p><p>„Dada?“<br/>
It was Mary Alice, standing at the door, her plush in one hand and with the other tiredly rubbing her eye.<br/>
Neville looked surprised, she should be sleeping at this time.<br/>
„What is it, sweetie?“<br/>
„Can’t sleep.“ She answered in a tiny voice. „I had bad dreams.“ „Oh no. I’m sorry princess… You know what?“<br/>
He whispered,  placing everything aside to go towards his daughter, as silently as possible to not wake up Rey. „We go back to your room together, and I stay with you until you fall asleep again, how does this sound?“<br/>
Mary Alice nodded happily and stretched her arms out so that Neville could lift her up.<br/>
„What was that dream about, honeybee?“ „Shadows on the wall.“ She said, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.<br/>
„Ahh…“ Neville said, understanding what was frightening her. „It’s alright, nothing can harm you and I’ll stay with you. Should I read you something?“<br/>
„Oh yes!“ It seemed she forgot about those dreams as soon as she was hearing the word „reading“.<br/>
„Alright then.“ Neville chuckled, opening the door to her room, gently placing his daughter into her bed to tuck her in.<br/>
„Baglass is here as well, see, we cover him too, so he mustn’t freeze.“ „But Dada he has fur.“ „You’re right.“ He chuckled again.</p><p>„So, let’s see what would be good and soothing for your mind, gifting you with sweetest dreams… Oh yes, here…“ He said.<br/>
„How about that book Mama found and kept it dear.“ It happened to be Mary Alice’s favorite book as well, and she giggled in glee as Neville sat on her bed, opened the book and flipped some pages.<br/>
He cleared her throat, then began to read in a calm and soothing voice.</p><p>*</p><p>As Rey opened her eyes again there was silence. Nothing but the cozy warmth around her, making her feel good and at ease.<br/>
She took a look around in the living room, searched for any sign of where her husband could be, but she wouldn’t hear him, nor footsteps, or busy noises from the kitchen.</p><p>„Nev?“ She murmured, sitting up, the blanket still around her. Maybe he was preparing for bed and would wake her up as soon as he’s ready, as he did so often.<br/>
But it was so quiet, even upstairs as she stood at the end of the last step, listening into the darkness.<br/>
Nothing but the little light from Mary Alice’s room gently glowed. Rey pushed the door open to tuck her daughter in and give her a kiss good night, as she saw that heartwarming picture of her and Neville, sleeping serenely.<br/>
Mary Alice in his arm, the book he read to her on his chest. Rey smiled. It touched her heart and filled it with joy, seeing her husband and daughter sleeping so peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>